


Stiles' thought process is past understanding

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Gen, Hales Are Still Werewolves, Implied Sexual Content, Kate Argent Goes to Jail, M/M, Random & Short, implied Derek & Stiles being mates, in the last sentence, not much going on, sweet!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: It's Cora who notices the woman trying to flirt with Derek, who himself is far too preoccupied with imortant things to notice.For the theme: Alive Hales





	Stiles' thought process is past understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for [sterek bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Theme: Alive Hales
> 
> Usual disclaimers and as always comments, kudos, title suggestions and critism are welcome
> 
> Endnotes are possibly spoilery

The first time Derek sees him, he’s five and doesn’t spare the baby further thought than ”not a threat” before he chases after Laura who’s taken his favorite pencil.

-

It’s a decade later, some woman – Derek thinks she’s hot – talking to him and then his attention is pulled from her as he sees a flash of red in the corner of his eye and his senses are flooded with something absolutely _mouthwatering_. He makes some hopefully apologetic noises before turning on his heels, the woman already long forgotten.  
Cora notices, for some bizarre reason seeing as she and Derek are by far the least perceptive of the Hales, the woman who keeps cornering her brother, and she brings it up teasingly one night over dinner, probably in the hopes of embarrassing him.

It marks the third time Derek sees him, sitting on a bench outside the courtroom, where Kate Argent awaits her sentence for arson and attempted murder of 16 people. Despite her screaming up about werewolves and monsters she’d never tried to plea insane, and Derek silently hopes it’s not because she thinks it’ll be easier to escape prison than a mental facility.

-

The fourth time Derek’s home from college when there’s a knock on the door and when he goes to answer he’s met by a lanky teen with a buzz cut; a pair of baggy jeans; graphic tee and a plaid shirt. That doesn’t take into account the smell of him, something earthy and light with a hint of lemon that leaves him speechless, not that the boy seem to care as he simply makes his way past Derek heading straight to the kitchen as if he knows his way around the house, which – Derek is 100 percent certain the boy’s never been here before – shouldn’t be possible.

Derek slowly closes the door before following the unexpected guest, hoping the rest of the family has heard and will come save Derek from what will most likely be the most awkward social interaction of Derek’s life so far.  
The boy’s sitting at the kitchen table, the one they usually eat at and Derek can’t help the feeling that it looks _right_ , as if the boy belongs in the chair (somehow he’s managed to pick the one next to Derek’s). He decides rather than tell the boy this to pour a glass of water, placing it in front of him and then lean against the wall while frowning at him until he starts talking.

The glass is still mostly full by the time Laura comes through the door, closely followed by Cora and uncle Peter. Last one to join in is his mother, no doubt called – like the rest of them – by the razing of his heart and the unfamiliar scent. They don’t get time for much else than noting the boy’s presence before he’s talking.

”I get that you can’t just go around telling everybody what you are, but let me tell you if you don’t want people to figure it out you probably shouldn’t be this obvious. Anyway, I got this friend, Erica, and she’s epileptic and that’s not really working out for her; especially seeing as high schoolers are apparently nothing but a bunch of assholes with a crappy sense of humor – I mean, keying Harris’ car wasn’t funny. Fun to do, sure, but funny? Nope,” he’s popping the p obnoxiously either not noticing or not caring the startled looks he gets from the five people standing in the kitchen with him.  
“Anyway. We were talking about Erica, and how I figured you’d might wanted to consider offering her the bite.” He ends turning his head to look Talia Hale right in the eye, and it’s a testament to her control that she doesn’t outwardly flinch or flash her eyes at the boy. Derek’s impressed by her calm voice when she answers  
“Bite? I’m sorry, but who are you, and what are you talking about,” all the while her children and brother tries to look as normal as they can (not that Derek doesn’t notice his uncle’s smirk or the hint of claws on Laura’s hand. Cora looks… relieved, he thinks)  
“Oh, yeah,” the boy laughs sheepishly, “I kinda forgot. I’m Stiles, Claudia and Noah’s son.” At the look of recognition in Talia’s eyes he forges on, “and obviously I’m talking about the fact that you’re all werewolves.”  
And the amazing thing is that even with a clawed hand against his throat and a half shifted alpha werewolf in his face flashing red eyes at him, the boy – Stiles, Derek reminds himself – doesn’t smell scared; instead there’s a note of delight and wonder mixed into the scent that has Derek’s wolf purr in the back of his head and take a step forward as if he wants to get as close to him as possible. The movement is enough for Talia to let go and turn her head towards him while flashing her eyes, when it doesn’t stop him she takes a step back in surprise letting Derek wrap his arms around the human and bury his face at the boy’s neck.

”Eum,” Stiles says, a nervous lilt to his voice, his eyes begging for an explanation as to why there’s suddenly two hundred pounds of dude wrapped around him, only to be met with shocked silence and a knowing smirk from the other man in the room. As if on its own accord Stiles’ hand lands in Derek’s hair, petting the dark strands, tentatively at first and when there’s no protest with more confidence.

-

Derek has long since stopped counting by the time he and Stiles get married out in the preserve, surrounded by friends and family; Erica’s eyes glowing golden where she stands next to Stiles even if her attention clearly is at one of Laura’s friends who Derek thinks was introduced as “Boyd”.  
The ceremony is short and sweet, leaving them a few hours of talking, and eating, and dancing before the moon rises and the wolves take off at a pace the humans can’t keep up with, only Derek staying behind taking his husband’s hand and dragging him towards the house in the opposite direction. Turns out Stiles knows _exactly_ how to howl.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering: Either the McCalls doesn't live in Beacon Hills or Scott and Stiles simply aren't friends. Stiles is on friendly terms with Erica, though, and that's why he goes to the Hales asking them to consider turning her


End file.
